dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Tahomaru
Tahomaru (多 宝 丸, Tahōmaru) is Dororo's secondary antagonist. He is the second son of Kagemitsu Daigo and his successor, as well as the younger brother of Hyakkimaru. Appearance Tahomaru is a youth who bears resemblance to his father, Kagemitsu Daigo. He has a pair of black eyes and black hair that spikes outwards. His hair is also brushed back and tied into a ponytail. Similar to his father, Tahomaru has slanted eyebrows, which gave him a serious look on default. Later on, he lost his right eye after getting slashed and has a scar blinded his eye after his humiliating defeat by his elder brother, Hyakkimaru. Personality He is a headstrong, daring adolescent, who wanted to be the best for his parents; often doing dangerous acts to get attention. Although he is still young, he feels confident enough to take over his father's mantle and fight for his country. Unlike his father, however, he is level headed and is willing to risk his life for his subjects. Tahomaru harbors jealousy towards his elder brother, as their mother, Nui No Kata, focused her attention more on Hyakkimaru by going as far as stabbing herself for her love for him. On the other hand, Tahomaru couldn't get enough attention nor love from her, even during his childhood. Due to Nui's immense guilt towards her firstborn, Tahomaru believes that his mother doesn't care nor love him. After his defeat by Hyakkimaru and losing his right eye. When he receives news that his mother's waking from a coma, a side effect from a suicide attempt. He feigns ignorance and leaves Daigo's land after receiving word of a demon residing in a nearby village which he later discovers is a rat ghoul. He successfully eliminates it by setting fire to entire house, leaving the rat demon and its progeny which was nearby to perish, exhibiting a kind of ruthlessness which wasn't present earlier. Tahomaru became vengeful and embarassed of his scar from his defeat by his elder brother. Since then, he has adopted a colder and ruthless personality, killing his enemies including civilians without remorse and forbidding his emotions from getting in the way of his life and fighting as much as his father. Now, he is bent on fighting Hyakkimaru once more by training with his retainers from day till night to prepare for his rematch against his brother. In spite of this, he still retains his emotions when Hyogo is severely injured from the rockfall from Shiranui caused forcing them to retreat. Nui feared that Tahomaru would lose himself in his desire to slay Hyakkimaru and protect Daigo's land. This fear ends up being correct as he indeed becomes the incarnation of the The Twelfth Demon and gives himself and his servants parts of Hyakkimaru's body after pleasing the demon and made a pact with the demonic being and became a demon but given up being a human. After his final defeat by Hyakkimaru, he let go of his cold and ruthless personality and hatred toward his brother. He is also portrayed as an arrogant adolescent to the point of claiming himself as the "best swordsman in the land" until much later, his brother, Hyakkimaru defeated him, this angered Tahomaru not because he failed to be the "best swordsman in the land", but because he believes that Hyakkimaru's existance is a threat to his land. And although at first he resented the idea of his father sacrificed his brother, he later decided that the wellfare of his entire people is more important than the well being of just one person. He then believed that defeating his brother will stop Hyakkimaru to slay the demons that made his land prospered. Plot History Tahomaru was born a year after Hyakkimaru's birth. He was crowned as his father's successor and lived a comfortable, luxurious life. However, during his childhood, Tahomaru wasn't able to get the attention of his mother. Because of this, he became suspicious of his parents' secret and learnt about a baby who went missing 16 years ago, which turned out to be his elder brother. He fought against Hyakkimaru, However, he was easily defeated and severely wounded after losing his right eye in the process. He witnessed his mother as she offered herself as a sacrifice for the Demons by stabbing herself. After retreating, Tahomaru felt embarrassed and ashamed of his eye scar from his humiliation caused by his brother, Hyakkimaru and intends to have a rematch by training everyday with his servants till night. Relationship Kagemitsu Daigo Tahomaru is loyal to his father. Kagemitsu tells him to get back to training, saying that he is not yet ready to face actual wars. Kagemitsu refused to answer Tahomaru's questions regarding his search for a baby who disappeared 16 years ago. Upon learning the truth, Tahomaru was given a choice to either give in to his moralities and help his elder brother or assist his father for the greater good of his land. For the sake of his people, he decided to help in assassinating his brother but only to be defeated so easily by him. Nui No Kata Despite being her son, Tahomaru wasn't able to get his mother's attention at all, due to her focusing her non-stop praying for her eldest son, Hyakkimaru's safety. Tahomaru believed his mother doesn't care or love him even during his childhood. He became suspicious about her secret. After Tahomaru defeat by Hyakkimaru, he became horrified when she stabbed herself for her forgiveness and love to Hyakkimaru instead of Tahomaru. When Nui awaken, Tahomaru doesn't care about his mother much as his father does. Hyakkimaru Hyakkimaru is Tahomaru's elder brother and former enemy. When they first met, Hyakkimaru saved him and his subjects by defeating the demon Tahomaru was fighting with, Tahomaru thanked Hyakkimaru and asked who he is, which the latter did not respond. Tahomaru suspects that Hyakkimaru might be the answer to his parents' secret and eventually learned that Hyakkimaru turned out to be his lost brother. Tahomaru then fought against Hyakkimaru for the sake of his land but did not win and unfortunately lost his right eye in the process. After defeated by his brother and his mother always loving Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru holds a strong hatred towards Hyakkimaru and swears to have a rematch against him by training till night. He dispatched with his troops to kill Hyakkimaru but ended up as a failing when Shiranui interrupted and retreated. When encountered the third time, Hyakkimaru slashed his brother again at his forehead and disowned him as a brother. After Hyogo and Mutsu's deaths, Tahomaru is still powerless to defeat Hyakkimaru alone. In Tahomaru's last fight, Hyakkimaru chose not to kill his younger brother and spare him. Because of this Tahomaru accepted his defeat and decided to return Hyakkimaru's eyes he stole before as The Twelfth Demon attempted to take control of Tahomaru. He then addresses Hyakkimaru as his Brother (兄上, aniue). Mutsu and Hyogo Mutsu and Hyogo are Tahomaru's childhood friends and retainers. They are loyal to him and he is a respectful to them. They always found Tahomaru in the same place when they first met. When attempting of killing Hyakkimaru, Hyogo was severed injured from rockfall by Shiranui cause them to retreat. * Sword Proficiency - Like his brother, Tahomaru trained in swordsmanship during his youth. He has an excellent talent for sword wielding and seemed to be confident that he would be the best in the country. However, his skills are not strong enough and being too weak fighting against Hyakkimaru as his katana was broken and was easily defeated by him and wasn't able to deal any injuries to him. For his third battle and despite training every day till night, Tahomaru is still not strong enough after got slashed by Hyakkimaru at the right side of his forehead. In his final battle against his brother, Tahomaru was only able to deal minor injury to Hyakkimaru, or simply a rather temporary injury. Even though made pact with The Twelfth Demon, It is still not enough for Tahomaru defeat his brother, Hyakkimaru as he is too strong for Tahomaru. Despite of being a demon, His vulnerably does not change and it remains as a normal human and his second katana was broken again. * '''Leadership - '''Like his father, Tahomaru possesses excellent leadership qualities. He doesn't leave without his aides Hyogo and Mutsu. He effectively uses a small force of soldiers to completely overwhelm Hyakkimaru, Dororo and Itachi's band of bandits at the Island where Dororo's treasure is buried and attempts to kill him but is unsuccessful. He also cares deeply for his subjects being forced to retreat when Hyogo is severely injured from Shiranui's suicidal rockfall or showing compassion while feeding a father and his son with a ball of rice when their land suffers from famine. Gallery Possessed_Tahomaru_anime.png|Possessed Tahomaru after being restored by Hyakkimaru eyes for making a pact with The Twelfth Demon. Tahomaru_endcard.png|Tahomaru episode 23 endcard. Navigation Category:Male Category:Humans